Koi wo Kataru Shijin ni Narenakute
by Panda Dayo
Summary: TodoDeku—Shouto menepis tangan Izuku yang berusaha meraihnya. Semi-canon [2/2]
1. Chapter 1

Shouto terbangun ketika mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Todoroki-_kun_, sudah waktunya masuk."

Lelaki berambut dwiwarna segera membuka mata selebar yang ia bisa dan melihat sekeliling. Mendongak, melihat rimbun pohon di atasnya. Di pahanya ada sebuah buku—yang mungkin ia baca sebelum ketiduran.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu repot, Midoriya."

Teman yang memanggilnya hanya mengulas senyum. "Ayo, sebelum Aizawa-_sensei_ datang."

Tangan Shouto ditarik mendadak. Meski pemuda yang lebih tinggi bisa mengikuti, seketika itu pula jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang daripada yang tadi. Ada semburat merah tipis mampir ke pipi putihnya, untung tak terlihat oleh teman. Iya, teman. Teman merangkap gebetan.

_Hint_ sekecil ini saja sudah membuat Shouto ingin jungkir balik empat ratus lima puluh kali. Tangan Izuku yang lebih kecil terasa hangat baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story© Panda Dayo**

**semi-canon setting. Boys Love. OOC. alur cepet. Typo(s), etc.**

**Playlist : **

**SKE48 - Koi wo Kataru Shijin ni Narenakute (3rd Album Coupling Song—Seifuku no Me)**

**Nostalgia sama lagu ini, hepi2 ngenes *gak. Sungguh bagus lagunya buat aku klen kalo mau dengerin aja XD wkwkw**

**[1/2] **

**Don't like don't read**** don't worry be happy **

**Happy reading**

* * *

Siang itu cukup rusuh karena Aizawa-_sensei_ tidak bisa hadir lantaran terkena encok tak terduga. Meski menurut muridnya sendiri, mungkin saja guru mereka habis berkelahi entah dengan penjahat mana.

Terima-terima saja dengan alasan seperti itu, dan terima-terima saja dengan tugas pengganti. Siang ini mereka belajar mandiri, ditambah dengan esai mengenai analisis mereka mengenai organisasi penjahat. Setiap dari mereka telah memulai menulis.

Shouto hanya bisa melihat punggung Izuku dari sini. Sedikit menyedihkan, sebenarnya. Ia juga ingin melihat bagaimana pendapat Izuku mengenai organisasi penjahat. Siapa tahu mereka bisa bertukar pikiran—itu hanya alasan.

Shouto lebih ingin melihat wajah Izuku dari dekat. Ah, ia iri dengan Katsuki yang bisa duduk di depan pemuda hijau itu. Apa besok Shouto perlu melakukan sabotase pada kursi Katsuki? Seperti membakarnya?

Terdengar bagus.

"Todoroki-_san_," panggil Momo di sebelahnya. "Err—apa ada sesuatu yang bagus? Kau tersenyum."

_Sebenarnya, menyeringai_, batin Momo.

* * *

Pukul tiga, sekolah dibubarkan. Murid-murid membereskan tas mereka dengan gesit. Ini adalah waktu yang disukai para siswa karena bisa segera pulang ke rumah—meski untuk kelas 1-A, pulang ke asrama. Selalu bersama dua puluh empat jam dalam seminggu demi menghindari serangan penjahat seperti yang telah lalu.

Maka tidak heran ketika melihat beberapa murid membentuk kumpulan sendiri, bercakap dengan kawan karib sembari berjalan riang.

Shouto ingin sekali mengajak Izuku pulang bersama, berdua. Bergandengan tangan tanpa adanya kutu pengganggu. Apa impiannya terlalu muluk-muluk?

Memang.

Shouto melihat Izuku berbicara dengan Ochako dan Tenya, membahas hasil analisis mereka siang tadi yang membutuhkan durasi dua jam penuh. Shouto sadar ia sedikit berbeda. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi, apalagi sok akrab pada orang lain. Terasa sulit baginya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Todoroki-_kun_, kau belum pulang?" Izuku menoleh ke arahnya, entah sengaja menyadari keberadaannya atau tidak.

"Aku akan jalan." mulut sialan. Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Tidak bersama kami?"

Shouto ingin memasang wajah ceria nan berbinar seperti murid Taman Kanak-kanak. Tetapi hasilnya hanyalah visualisasi wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Sampai jumpa."

Ah kampret! Isi hati dan ucapan sama sekali tidak sinkron!

"Wah, dingin sekali." tanggap Ochako. "Kupikir dia berteman denganmu?" sambil melirik Izuku yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Mungkin dia lebih suka sendiri. Ayo, kita juga harus bergegas."

* * *

Jadwal memasak makan malam selalu bergiliran. Hanya yang bisa memasak, mendapat giliran. Semua anak perempuan ditambah dengan Eijiro, Tenya, Sero, dan Izuku.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Eijiro, Izuku, dan Mina. Mereka bertiga sudah sibuk sedari pulang untuk memasak. Bahan-bahannya sendiri selalu tersedia dari pihak sekolah, lengkap. Jadi mereka tidak perlu berbelanja keluar. Alasan keamanan juga yang mendasari tindakan ini.

Makan malam ini, mereka membuat kare. Meski membutuhkan waktu lama, tapi semuanya telah setuju dengan menu ini. Yang tidak bisa memasak hanya membantu menata piring, gelas, membersihkan meja dan peralatan lain. Juga tukang cuci piring yang bergiliran seperti memasak. Jadi, pekerjaan mereka akan lebih cepat selesai.

Semua sudah menunggu makan malam dengan tampang lapar. Mineta sudah meneteskan air liur sedari tadi. Demikian pula dengan Denki dan Ojiro. Tokoyami pun penasaran. Meski kare dimanapun sama saja, tetapi jika yang membuatnya berbeda maka rasanya jelas tak sama. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa disebut dengan 'aura koki'.

Ochako dan Momo membantu membawakan piring dalam jumlah banyak untuk makan malam. Aroma lezat sudah menyapa indera penciuman mereka, sangat tak sabaran untuk segera menyicipi.

Shouto berada di antara Hagakure dan Aoyama, menerima piring secara langsung dari Izuku. Ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan dag dig dug der hatinya. Kalau-kalau Izuku bisa mendengarnya. Siapa tahu.

"Todoroki-_kun_, semoga suka." si bocah matahari tersenyum tipis, begitu cerah hingga menyingkirkan kelabu yang sempat menghantui pikiran Shouto selama menunggu.

"Iya."

Shouto menelan ludah setelah Izuku berlalu. Hampir saja. Nyaris. Shouto kemudian bernapas lega, lalu berdoa sebelum menyantap makanannya.

"Todoroki." Aoyama angkat bicara. "Kau ada rasa sama Midoriya, ya?"

Kalau saja Shouto tak terlahir dari keluarga beradab, sudah ia sembur satu sendok nasi dan kare yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya. Tenang, Shouto. Tenang. Tanggapi pertanyaan Aoyama dengan kepala dingin.

Shouto baru menjawab setelah menelan suapan pertamanya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku sering melihatmu menatap punggungnya di kelas."

"O-oh." Shouto terbata. Tidak ia sangka akan terciduk oleh Aoyama. Efek gabut atau bagaimana?

"Kau salah lihat, aku menatap papan tulis—"

"Todoroki, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi, jangan sampai menyesal kalau kau tidak segera confess padanya." Aoyama berkedip silau.

Kenapa dari sekian orang, ia justru harus diceramahi oleh Aoyama?

"Midoriya itu punya banyak fans, kau tahu."

"Semua cantik-cantik,—"

Yah wajar sih. Dia kan laki-laki. Bukan hal baru bila menyangkut _fanbase_ dari murid kelas 1-A.

"—dan ganteng-ganteng."

Shouto menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan wajah terkejut. Hagakure menoleh sebentar dan menanyakan keadaannya, tapi percuma. Pikiran Shouto sudah tak lagi berada di dunia nyata.

"Todoroki? Ah, Todoroki!"

Seorang Todoroki Shouto pun bisa nge_hang_ karena masalah asmara.

* * *

Bukannya Shouto ingin meragukan dirinya sendiri jika dia benar-benar ingin menembak Izuku. Ganteng? Sudah. Tajir? Malah sampai melintir. Masa depan? Sudah sangat menjanjikan. Shouto sudah punya semua poin sebagai seorang menantu idaman.

Yang dia takutkan adalah sebuah penolakan.

Bagaimana jika Izuku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Apa mereka akan tetap bisa kembali sebagai 'teman'? Atau mungkin Izuku menganggapnya aneh karena ternyata doyan _batangan_? Tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk Shouto sendiri. Maka dari itu ia was-was ketika Aoyama berbicara kemarin.

Dia ini bukanlah Mineta yang ceplas-ceplos melancarkan gombalan pada semua wanita. Bukan pula Denki atau Eijiro yang kadang mengajaknya berbuat nista; seperti menerbangkan sedikit rok para siswi kelasnya. Ia juga tak bisa seperti Mina yang selalu saja berbicara tentang harapan jodohnya yang akan datang suatu saat.

"Midoriya, kau dipanggil Hatsume dari kelas sebelah, tuh." Denki berjalan santai dari arah pintu kelas sebelum nimbrung bersama dengan teman yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Kaminari-_kun_, aku pergi dulu!"

Izuku pun pergi.

Shouto berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Kenapa Hatsume memanggil Izuku dengan perantara Denki? Tidak mungkin ia tidak curiga. Hatsume adalah orang yang blak-blakan soal dedikasinya, tidak mungkin ia sampai memakai perantara untuk memanggil Izuku kalau tidak ada alasan lain di baliknya.

"Hei, si Hatsume itu mau menyatakan cinta, ya?" Sero dalam kerumunan Denki dkk memulai konversasi.

"Jelas sekali." timpal Kyouka. "Hatsume kan yang paling jelas menyukai Midoriya di sekolah kita."

**Deg**.

Shouto merasakan dadanya bagai dihujam sesuatu. Sakit, sakit sekali. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengatasi ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

Apa ia mengalami serangan jantung mendadak?

* * *

Sore itu, Shouto pulang dengan wajah kusut.

Kalau omongan teman sekelasnya benar, berarti mungkin sekarang mereka sudah jadian. Shouto menutup pintu kelas dengan bumbu dramatis. Lalu melangkah pergi. Lorong sudah sepi karena sekolah sudah selesai sepuluh menit lalu. Betapa cepat mereka semua pergi.

Siklus remajanya juga akan berakhir dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari. Ia mencoba berpikir logis di awal, mungkin saja yang ia rasakan hanyalah kagum berlebihan. Tapi mendengar ada yang menyatakan cinta pada Izuku membuat ia sendiri tidak menentu.

Mungkin Izuku hanyalah bagian dari fase remaja yang disebut dengan cinta monyet? Shouto pernah mendengarnya, itu adalah suatu keadaan dimana seseorang jatuh cinta tanpa alasan di masa mudanya.

Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah bertahan lama, bukan? Mungkin ia bisa melupakan Izuku di waktu mendatang, entah kapan. Siapa tahu perasaannya telah memudar dan menghilang tanpa ia sadar.

_Tes_

_Brssss_

Hujan mendadak turun dengan deras. Shouto sudah sampai di halaman depan, berhenti entah karena apa. Rasanya kakinya lengket dengan tanah. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia justru menunduk begini?

Seragam dan tasnya basah kuyup dalam sekejap, tetapi Shouto masih tidak beranjak. Sekolah yang telah sepi, membuat Shouto sedikit lega karena tidak akan ada siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku ini kenapa?"

Shouto memandangi tanah basah di bawah kakinya. Perkataan Aoyama malam itu terbayang di benaknya.

_"Todoroki, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi, jangan sampai menyesal kalau kau tidak segera confess padanya."_

Begitu.

Dia yang terlalu pengecut.

* * *

"Eh, Todoroki-_kun_ belum kembali?"

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh malam, dan anak-anak sedang memasak. Hujan deras belum berhenti sejak mereka menapakkan kaki ke asrama. Sebagian mengabaikan Shouto, berpikir bahwa dia akan kembali tanpa harus ditunggu.

"Aku akan mencarinya!"

Izuku melesat ke kamarnya di atas. Mengambil jas hujan miliknya dan juga payung bergambar All Might bersamanya. Tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang berusaha mencegah karena ada kemungkinan terjadi badai berdasarkan berita.

"Midoriya, kau tidak dengar sebentar lagi akan ada badai? Sekitar jam delapan."

"Kalau aku pulang sebelum jam delapan, tidak masalah, '_kan_? Aku pergi dulu!"

Apa. Percuma kalau Izuku sudah keras kepala. Mereka semua melamun sebentar sebelum Katsuki memecah keheningan.

"Kalian semua cari si setengah sialan itu! Kita akan hajar dia nanti! Tch!"

"Tapi Bakugou—"

"Kembali sebelum jam delapan. PAHAM?!"

"YESSIR!"

* * *

Izuku berkali-kali harus memegang erat payung miliknya karena embusan angin yang begitu kencang. Teman-temannya tidak berbohong soal badai yang akan datang. Sudah lima belas menit Izuku mondar-mandir mengitari sekolah, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan jejaknya.

"Kemana perginya Todoroki-_kun_?"

Izuku hampir saja menyerah, tetapi ia teringat untuk apa dia bersusah payah keluar menjelang badai. Dia harus menemukan Shouto bagaimanapun caranya!

Izuku pergi dari sekolah, menuju kota yang mulai sepi. Berlari kesana-kemari sambil meneriakkan nama temannya. Meski sedikit berat karena hujan semakin deras dan angin kian kencang. Izuku tidak boleh menyerah di tengah jalan!

Izuku berlari lagi ke arah yang lebih jauh. Menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari sana. Semua kemungkinan harus dicoba, Shouto bisa berada di mana saja.

Izuku menemukan siluet temannya di jembatan. Berdiri sambil menatap luapan air dari aliran di bawah penghubung kayu.

"Todoroki-_kun_!"

Shouto menoleh, melihat Izuku datang menghampiri. Ia bergeming, bahkan tak berniat menolong Izuku yang terpeleset saat berlari ke arahnya. Hidungnya berdarah karena terbentur tanah tanpa sengaja.

"Ayo kita pulang, Todoroki-_kun_."

Shouto diam ketika payung yang dibawa Izuku berada di atas kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Izuku yang berjinjit demi bisa memayungi dirinya. Shouto menghela napas, mengambil tarikan sebelum berbicara.

"Midoriya ... bagimu, aku ini apa?"

Izuku terpaku.

Pertanyaan Shouto bukanlah hal yang bisa dijawab secara sederhana. Meski terkesan demikian, Izuku tahu bahwa pertanyaan dari pemuda dengan quirk ganda itu adalah resultan dari berbagai simulasi kompleks di dalam otaknya. Tidak mudah bagi orang sepertinya untuk bertanya, apalagi kepada orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa bulan belakangan.

Merasa mendapatkan jawaban terbaik, Izuku menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya. "Tentu saja kau temanku, teman yang sangat memotivasiku untuk terus berkembang."

Rinai hujan masih menjadi latar suara. Guntur yang terdengar pelan tiba-tiba menjadi menyeramkan. Kilat terjadi selama beberapa detik. Angin pun membuat awan semakin menghitam di atas sana.

Shouto memegang bahu Izuku.

Ia tidak pernah menganggap lebih dari teman sekelas. Shouto hanya seorang pemain figuran di dalam hidup si tunggal Midoriya. Meski Izuku bilang mereka teman, nyatanya hal itu membuat hatinya makin terasa sakit. Lebih sakit daripada tadi siang.

"Todoroki-_kun_? Apa kau pusing? Ayo, pulang."

Shouto menepis tangan Izuku yang berusaha meraihnya. Izuku menatap heran, tetapi Shouto enggan memberikan ia jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Todoroki-_kun_?"

"Jangan temui aku lagi."

"Todoroki-_kun_, apa maksudmu?"

Shouto berpaling, memilih melepaskan diri dari teduhan payung Izuku. Pemuda hijau hendak mengejar, tetapi dinding es keburu jadi penghalang.

"Todoroki-_kun_, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Izuku enggan menggunakan quirknya disaat tidak penting seperti ini. Tetapi di lain sisi ia merasa, waktu ini adalah hal yang penting agar tetap menahan Shouto bersama dengannya—dengan teman-teman lain.

"Kau tidak dengar perkataanku tadi?"

"Teman-teman mengkhawatirkanmu!"

**Krakkk**

Dinding es yang dibuat Shouto pecah tak beraturan ketika terkena tendangan Izuku. Shouto berbalik, kembali menyerangnya dengan es tebal seperti saat di festival olahraga.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Midoriya!"

"Todoroki-_kun_, kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika kubawa pulang dengan paksa!"

Izuku maju, tetapi Shouto gesit menghindar dan memanfaatkan lahan yang sempit untuk membatasi pergerakan Izuku. Izuku melompat dengan bertumpu pada es milik Shouto daripada jatuh ke sungai—ingatkan dia sebentar lagi akan ada badai.

"Midoriya!"

"Todoroki-_kun_!"

Keduanya saling menyerang tanpa henti. Berapa kalipun Izuku menghancurkan dinding es milik Shouto, tidak ada habisnya. Izuku pikir Shouto sudah sampai batasnya, melihat tangan kirinya gemetaran sejak tadi.

Kehujanan dan menggunakan quirk esnya saja, mungkin kombinasi yang buruk baginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan apimu, Todoroki-_kun_? Kau ingin melawanku setengah-setengah seperti waktu itu?!"

**Deg**

Kilas balik itu tersirat sesaat. Dimana ketika pertandingan ia mendadak ingin menggunakan apinya menghadapi Izuku, orang yang sama. Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa rasa gentar. Yang pertama mengakui kekuatan miliknya setelah sekian lama ia terjebak dalam tragedi masa lalu.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan api ini untukmu!"

"Todoroki-_kun_!"

Karena lengah, tinju Izuku mendadak sudah berada di depan mata kirinya. Shouto membola, refleks mengeluarkan api miliknya guna menghempaskan Izuku. Izuku yang tak waspada terkena telak dan terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

Shouto terengah. Sebagian seragam dan tasnya terbakar. Tapi yang membuat ia terpukul adalah kondisi Izuku di depannya.

"Midoriya?"

Kenapa Izuku tidak menjawab? Apa serangannya terlalu besar karena tak terkontrol?

"Mido—woi, Todoroki! Kami mencarimu!"

Shouto melihat ada beberapa orang datang dari kejauhan. Secepat mungkin Shouto melarikan diri ke arah berlawanan. Ia tidak mungkin kembali bersama mereka ...

—_setelah melukai Izuku._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Apimu indah, Todoroki-kun." ucap Izuku di suatu waktu mereka sekelas sedang berlatih._

_Shouto sedang mencoba mengontrol api miliknya agar lebih efisien saat digunakan dengan memusatkan fokus pada bebatuan kecil. Izuku kebetulan melintas di dekatnya dan melempar senyum terbaiknya._

_Shouto hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, balas melambai sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tanpa diketahui Izuku, bahwa Shouto tersenyum._

* * *

Rei baru saja menutup buku bacaannya ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Ia sedikit heran, siapa yang bertamu ketika badai akan datang?

**Kriettt**

"Shouto?!"

Rei terkejut, melihat putra bungsunya datang dengan kondisi basah seluruh badan. Ia juga bisa melihat seragam anaknya seperti bekas terbakar.

"Ibu ... maaf tidak memberi kabar sebelumnya."

"Daripada itu, cepat ganti bajumu! Kau bisa sakit!"

"Aku sudah meminjam baju di depan tadi, permisi." Shouto masuk ke kamar mandi ruang rawat inap itu untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tas Shouto yang juga tinggal separuh membuat Rei mengernyit.

Shouto memang bercerita ia mulai menggunakan quirk api miliknya, dan menjalani sejumlah pelatihan untuk menyetabilkannya. Apa ini juga karena latihan? Tapi tidak biasanya Shouto bertindak ceroboh, apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang tak ia tahu?

Rei menatap luar melalui kaca jendela di sebelahnya. Badai besar akan terjadi tepat pukul delapan.

Sekarang.

* * *

**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**I did'nt gain any profit**

**Playlist :**

**(Masih) SKE48 - Koi wo Kataru Shijin ni Narenakute**

**semi-canon. possibly ooc. tododeku. boys love. typo(s)**

* * *

"Midoriya, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana rasanya tubuhmu?"

"Kok pertanyaanmu mengarah pada topik kanibalisme, Kirishima?"

"Otakmu saja yang terlalu kriminal, Jirou!"

Izuku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ketika ia bangun, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Dan entah mengapa semua teman mengelilingi dirinya—kecuali Katsuki.

"Lukamu sudah kuperban, kuharap tidak terlalu buruk."

Momo menatap sedih ketika mengingat momen ia membaluti tubuh Izuku dengan perban. Luka bakar di bagian perut dan lengan kanan yang beruntung tak berakhir menjadi fatal karena segera ditangani.

Rombongan pencari berhasil kembali sebelum badai terjadi. Berdasarkan kesaksian Mineta dan Tokoyami, mereka sempat melihat Shouto di dekat Izuku sebelum berlari pergi.

"Tidak mungkin itu Todoroki, '_kan_?"

Ochako memecah sunyi. Yang lain membenarkan dalam hati. Tidak ada yang terlintas selain asumsi buruk macam itu. Terlebih dengan adanya keterangan saksi mata yang menguatkan tuduhan kepada lelaki dwiwarna.

"Kita juga tidak bisa melanjutkan pencarian malam ini, _kero_." Tsuyu menimpali. Di luar sana suasana makin menjadi jika dilihat dari kaca jendela. Beruntung mereka sudah kembali bersama sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi.

"Kita harus menunggu besok? Ah, sial." Denki memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Besok hari libur; Minggu. Biasanya akan dipakai untuk latihan bersama, tapi berhubung wali kelas mereka mengalami encok mendadakserta tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya ... akhirnya besok mereka libur.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ke rumahnya?"

"Kita tidak tahu dimana rumahnya, '_kan_?"

Ah, fakta yang menyakitkan sekali.

"Kita tanyakan alamatnya pada Aizawa-_sensei_!"

"Dia tidak akan masuk sampai Senin depan."

"Argh! Terus kita harus menunggu sampai hari Senin?!"

"Ada yang punya nomor atau _mail_nya?"

"Kayanya sih Midoriya—tapi waktu kami cek ponselnya hangus karena ... yah ... "

Izuku diam saja mendengar perdebatan teman-temannya. Tapi perkataan mereka ada benarnya, alamat rumah Shouto saja tak ada yang tahu. Ia sempat bertukar nomor dan _mail_ dengan Shouto, tetapi benda bernama ponsel itu tidak berguna disaat begini karena sudah rusak.

_Hangus_.

Izuku mengingat potongan kejadian yang rasanya seperti barusan. Shouto sepertinya tidak berniat serius menyerangnya. Meski nyatanya ada bekas luka bakar di sisi kanan perutnya. Mungkin dia terpaksa melakukannya.

Tapi ... _karena apa?_

Mengapa Shouto tidak mau menjelaskan apa-apa? Dia hanya bilang, jangan temui dirinya lagi. Mungkin dia sedang ada permasalahan lain, tapi apa? Izuku merasa pikirannya buntu.

"Semua, dengarkan aku."

Atensi teralih pada sosok si pirang jabrik. Semua tatapan berpindah kepada dirinya yang tumben tidak teriak-teriak.

"Bakugou, kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Eijiro. Katsuki anak yang pandai, well. Rela tidak rela, mungkin saja dia lebih pintar membaca situasi daripada yang lain.

Katsuki mendengus. "tidak juga. Tapi apa kalian ada yang memperhatikan tingkahnya belakangan? Itu bisa jadi petunjuk kita."

Aoyama gemetaran. Sebagai saksi hidup yang melihat bagaimana intensnya tatapan Shouto kepada Izuku setiap hari tidak membuatnya cukup bernyali saat ini. Ia takut akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Dia tidak boleh menambah runyam suasana ini.

"Tidak, dia masih seperti biasa." ujar Mina. "Dia masih tetap saja tampan!"

"Ashido, pikiranmu cuma soal cowok ganteng doang, pantas saja kau _remedial_ kemarin!"

"Ini dan itu hal yang berbeda!"

"DIAM!"

Satu seruan dari Katsuki mampu mengendalikan satwa liar yang hampir saja mempraktikkan adegan bunuh-bunuhan. Mereka langsung mundur, berdamai karena si pirang. Kekuatan kasta yang luar biasa.

"Aoyama, sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu."

Aoyama ganti menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Yang ditatap hanya berkeringat dingin, bingung bagaimana hendak menjelaskan tentang cinta terlarang yang ia lihat.

Izuku turut menatap penuh harap pada Aoyama, membuat si pemuda nyentrik tidak tahan lagi untuk mengatakan semuanya. Terserah dengan tanggapan mereka! Aoyama hanya perlu menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu!

Aoyama pun menerangkan tanpa melewati satu pun bagian. Seisi kelas memandang tidak percaya, tetapi Aoyama meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia sendiri sudah berbicara dengan Shouto. (Meski sebenarnya jawaban pemuda belang itu tidak jelas)

"Aku bertanya kepada Todoroki, dia tidak menyangkalnya." yah, Aoyama tidak berbohong. Shouto tidak mengonfirmasi atau menyangkal pertanyaannya.

"Midoriya, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tenya menoleh ke arah Izuku yang wajahnya telah bagai kepiting rebus.

"A-aku terkejut sekali." sambil memegang dada kirinya, yang entah mengapa berdegup tanpa rima. Mendengar analisis Aoyama membuat ia malu sekali, tidak ia sangka bahwa Shouto memandangnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Semua ini akan selesai kalau Midoriya-_san_ dan Todoroki-_san_ jadian?" Momo menutup mulutnya. Tidak ia sangka akan mendengar _headlines potential_ di asrama kelas 1-A. _Jadi itu sebabnya Todoroki-san suka senyum-senyum sendiri_, imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Lalu, Midoriya ... bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri pada Todoroki?"

Izuku menjadi poros tatapan anak sekelas menggantikan Aoyama yang sekarang menghela napas lega.

"A-aku tidak tahu ... dengan perasaanku sendiri."

"HAH?! Lalu bagaimana kau mengatasi ini, Deku?!" kok malah Katsuki yang emosi, omong-omong?

"Kacchan, aku juga bingung. Mungkin kita harus memikirkan langkah—"

"Persetan dengan itu! Besok kau harus bilang padanya soal perasaanmu! Kalian menggelikan!"

Yah, benar juga sih ucapannya.

_Memang menggelikan sekali._

* * *

Shouto yang telah berganti baju membantu menyuapi Rei karena kebetulan bertepatan dengan jam makan malam untuk pasien. Rei bingung harus berkomentar apa, anaknya aneh sekali hari ini. Padahal biasanya ketika berkunjung ia akan bersemangat menceritakan seseorang yang ia sebut Midoriya—belum pernah bertemu juga. Tapi Rei menebak mungkin dia adalah teman dekatnya.

Ketika menyandingkan Shouto dengan kata teman memang agak tidak meyakinkan, tetapi Rei senang bila hal itu memang benar. Dia tak perlu repot memikirkan kemampuan Shouto yang kurang dalam bersosialisasi di lingkungan sekolahnya.

"Aku akan mengantar piringnya pada suster di bawah." Shouto menatap isi piring yang telah kandas. Bermaksud untuk beranjak, Rei justru menahan tangan anak lelakinya.

"Shouto, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada, Bu."

"Sejak kapan kau berani berbohong pada Ibu?"

Shouto duduk kembali di kursi lipat. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Shouto angkat bicara.

"Aku lari setelah melukai temanku. Aku ... tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Shouto terlihat begitu sedih dan menyesal. Meski mereka jarang bertemu, bukan berarti perasaan Rei sebagai Ibu berkurang. Ia mengenali gerak-gerik anaknya walau sesaat.

"Temanmu, siapa?"

Shouto memalingkan muka. "Midoriya."

"Kalian bertengkar? Kenapa?"

Memang wajar sebuah pertengkaran dalam hubungan pertemanan. Itu adalah bagian yang krusial, dan mungkin saja Shouto terlalu hanyut dalam rasa sedihnya. Ia belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang buruk." Shouto menghela napas, "ia mengajakku kembali, tapi aku membalasnya agar jangan temui aku lagi. Selain itu aku melukainya dengan apiku."

Sebenarnya, Shouto ingin meminta maaf atas tindakannya semalam. Namun ia sadar, bahwa ia sendiri tak lagi pantas bertatap muka dengan Izuku.

Izuku pernah bilang bahwa apinya amatlah indah. Ketika ia melukainya tanpa sengaja dengan api miliknya, ia merasa mungkin saja sekarang Izuku membencinya.

Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang peduli soal _quirk_nya selama ia menang. Tetapi, hal itu telah menyadarkan Shouto bahwa Izuku melihatnya dari sisi yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

_Dia jatuh hati karena hal sesederhana itu._

Rei menatap anaknya lekat. Membelai rambut pendeknya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Bagi Shouto, perhatian sesederhana itu mungkin sangat berarti. Rei bisa mengerti perasaannya.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau membencinya?"

Shouto merenung sebentar. Memikirkan apakah benar yang dia rasakan ini adalah apa yang orang sebut dengan cinta. Ia sendiri tidak begitu memahami konsep abstrak yang indikatornya bahkan tidak jelas. Hal itu datang dengan tiba-tiba tanpa ia ingin.

Shouto terbata. "Tidak—a-aku ... aku ... "

Izuku tidaklah sama seperti dirinya. Dia berbeda.

"Hm?"

"Ibu, ini memalukan." Shouto sedikit tersipu. Ia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu ... ugh.

"Dilarang merasa malu dengan Ibu. Katakan." desak Rei yang sudah geregetan dengan sikap malu-malu Shouto. Eh, malu-malu?

_Jangan bilang—_

"Sepertinya aku menyukai ... Midoriya."

Hening.

"Ibu tidak salah dengar kan, Shouto?"

"Tidak, Bu."

Otak Rei terasa berputar-putar. Dibandingkan dengan penjelasan Shouto barusan, ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana bisa orientasi seksual anaknya _belok_. Ia bersumpah akan mengubur suaminya hidup-hidup dalam peti es atas kelalaiannya yang satu ini.

Tetapi Rei juga tidak ingin melihat putranya bersedih.

Rei menyadari bahwa Shouto memang butuh seseorang agar berada di sisinya. Dirinya pun tak selamanya berada di dunia ini. Rei tidak ingin Shouto memilih jalan yang penuh paksaan, ini adalah kali pertama Shouto memutuskan sesuatu di dalam hidupnya.

Dan apa Rei harus bersikeras menghalangi kebahagiaannya?

_Rasanya itu tidak pantas, bukan?_

"Shouto, coba katakan perasaanmu pada Midoriya dengan benar. Kau pasti tidak melakukannya dengan baik, '_kan_?"

Shouto mendongak, tidak percaya ibunya masih bisa tenang setelah ia mengakui dirinya yang—begitulah. Ia pikir Rei akan memberinya ceramah sepanjang tujuh selokan. Shouto merasa senang karena didukung, ingin rasanya ia menangis haru.

"Shouto, hei—jangan menangis!"

* * *

Kembali tanpa hasil ternyata cukup berdampak pada Izuku.

Apa mungkin secara tak sengaja ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada Shouto? Ia sendiri bingung. Tidak ada yang bisa ditanyai, tidak ada yang dekat dengannya.

Izuku baru menyadari bahwa suatu hal yang biasa ada setiap hari, terasa ganjil ketika pergi. Sebelumnya ia berpikir bahwa Shouto akan tetap berada di sana, stagnan seperti konstanta.

Tetapi tidak.

Dia adalah lamda yang bisa menjelajah frekuensi berapapun yang ia mau. Atau seperti Vega yang berjarak dua puluh lima juta tahun cahaya; ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang terang. Fiktif. Perlahan akan padam dengan sendirinya tanpa campur tangan siapa-siapa.

Ia memikirkan pertanyaan Shouto waktu itu.

_"Midoriya ... bagimu, aku ini apa?"_

Atau Shouto menginginkan jawaban selain teman? Tapi apa? Mungkin jawabannya terlalu standar dan Shouto kecewa?

Bisa saja.

Dia ingin mendengar penuturan lebih dari mulut Izuku, apapun itu. Dan Izuku tidak peka, hanya menanggapi dengan jawaban umum. Seharusnya dia paham bahwa Shouto merasa ingin dibedakan dari orang awam. Pemikirannya tidaklah sama dengan manusia kebanyakan.

_Dia menarik karena berbeda. _

Jikalau memang demikian, maka Izuku lah yang harus meminta maaf. Ia sudah membuat Shouto kecewa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Nomor atau _mail_nya saja tak punya.

Sungguh ironi di atas ironi

Karena hari ini libur, rasanya membosankan sekali berada di asrama tanpa melakukan latihan bersama. Memang ada yang berlatih sendiri, Izuku iri karena tidak bisa mengikuti. Momo melarangnya bergerak banyak karena luka bakarnya belum tertutup sempurna.

Sekarang di sinilah ia, makan bubur di kamar dengan hati dongkol. Ditemani oleh Tokoyami yang kebetulan tidak bisa beranjak keluar dari teritori yang disebut bangunan. Ia bilang percuma saja latihan di hari terik begini karena Dark Shadow miliknya pasti melemah dan tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sebenarnya.

"Midoriya, apa tubuhmu sudah baikan?"

"Sudah daripada semalam. Kurasa aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"Begitu. Lalu, bagaimana tindakanmu jika nanti bertemu dengan Todoroki?"

Itu yang paling Izuku pikirkan dari semalam. Setelah mendengar dari Aoyama bahwa Shouto memandangnya dengan berbeda, Izuku bingung. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada orang yang menyukainya, apalagi dia adalah siswa populer. Hei, kita sedang membahas seorang Todoroki Shouto di sini.

Dan kejadian malam tadi, mungkinkah karena Shouto—

Izuku tersenyum tidak jelas sendiri. Tokoyami hampir saja memanggil 911 kalau suara pintu yang terbuka tidak menginterupsi.

"Midoriya, kami mendapat alamat rumah Todoroki setelah melakukan investigasi." Tenya masuk dan memberikan selembar kertas kepada Izuku.

"Bagaimana kalian mendapatkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hagakure yang melakukannya. Tahu-tahu dia kembali dengan informasi ini. Semoga membantu."

"Terima kasih, Iida-_kun_."

"Sama-sama. Hubungi kami jika kau butuh bantuan. Aku ingin berlatih mandiri. Sampai jumpa."

Izuku menatap lembaran kertas yang diberikan Tenya. Ia merasa bersyukur sekali telah dibantu. Meski Izuku tidak mempunyai jawabannya, ia ingin berbaikan dengan Shouto. Rasanya ganjil ketika memikirkan tidak adanya Shouto dalam hari-hari mereka. Izuku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sebuah konstanta.

"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Tokoyami. Izuku mengangguk sebagai menghela napas sebelum menepuk pundaknya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Midoriya. Aku mendukungmu."

"Um! Aku harus bersiap-siap!"

* * *

Izuku pergi sendirian setelah pamit dengan teman-teman yang lain. Ia berjalan kaki mengikuti denah yang telah diberikan Tenya (meski itu hasil kerja Hagakure). Mengenakan kaos putih dan celana santai berwarna merah. Juga topi hitam pemberian Kyouka.

Dari denah tersebut, ia harus melewati kota dulu. Ah, apa benar ini bisa membuatnya sampai di kediaman Todoroki?

Di perjalanan ia memikirkan perkataan Aoyama. Jika yang dikatakannya itu benar ... apa yang harus dia jawab? Izuku ragu.

Bagaimana kalau dia hanya memberi harapan palsu kepada Shouto yang sungguh-sungguh menaruh hati padanya? Tindakan yang sama sekali tak terpuji.

"Eh?"

Izuku melihat lurus, melihat Shouto berdiri di depan salah satu etalase toko. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menuju ke sana. Sungguh kebetulan yang luar biasa.

* * *

Shouto berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan wajah linglung.

Dia hanya tak tahu harus kemana. Selama belasan tahun hidup di dunia ini, dia tak pernah sekalipun melakukan sesuatu di luar rutinitasnya. Seperti ngebolang entah kemana, bermain di rumah teman dan sebagainya. Ia adalah manusia taat yang menjalani hidup dalam tatanan masyarakat.

Shouto melewati sebuah etalase toko bunga. Ia jadi kepikiran memberi Izuku bunga—apa laki-laki juga suka diberi bunga? Menurut yang ia dengar, bunga adalah hal yang romantis. Meski Shouto sendiri juga tidak paham di mana letak keromantisannya.

"Mungkin aku beli satu untuk Ibu." gumamnya. Tapi sebelum melangkah masuk, ia melihat Izuku berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya melalui pantulan kaca. Izuku terlihat gugup sambil berusaha menyapa.

"Todoroki-_kun_? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Sirine dalam diri Shouto berbunyi. Stimulus otaknya bekerja lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Izuku melambaikan tangan di depannya. Shouto sampai tak berkedip saking tak percayanya.

"Todoroki-_kun_?"

**Kling**!

Hasil yang didapatkan dari proses kerja otaknya saat ini; lari.

Shouto berlari secepat mungkin. Sementara Izuku bengong sebentar sebelum mulai mengejar. Shouto merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak mungkin itu Izuku, apa ia sudah terlalu desperate sampai berhalusinasi orang yang disukainya?

"Todoroki-_kun_, berhenti!"

Shouto masih berlari, dia berpikir terlalu berimajinasi di pagi hari. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali, berusaha membuyarkan fantasi yang tak terkendali.

"Todoroki-_kun_!"

Tapi kenapa ia berlari? Kenapa ia lelah? Mengapa ada keringat mengalir di pelipis? Lalu suara itu ... terdengar sangat nyata.

Shouto tidak mengerti, karena itu ia mendadak berhenti. Membuat pihak pengejar lupa mengerem dini, mengakibatkan benturan yang tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

_**BUKKK**_

Shouto jatuh dengan punggung bertemu tanah. Sakit sekali.

Di atas perutnya, ia merasakan sebuah beban. Ketika Shouto menoleh pada sekeliling, mereka tidak lagi berada di area kota. Sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana mereka berlari?

"Kita harus bicara ... Todoroki-_kun_."

Wajah Shouto terperangkap di antara dinding dua tangan. Ia bisa melihat wajah Izuku berada tak jauh darinya. Bahkan napas terengah-engah itu bisa ia rasakan.

_Apa ini mimpi?_

"Aku ... aku bingung harus mulai darimana tapi ... aku minta maaf jika ada sikapku yang salah."

Hari ini mentari sedang terik, meskipun pagi tapi hawa panas mengudara sana-sini. Hal itu merembet hingga ke pipi Shouto yang mendadak suhunya naik berkali lipat saat mendengar Izuku berbicara.

"Midoriya ... " setelah mencerna semua yang terjadi, Shouto memutuskan bahwa ini bukan ilusi. Izuku yang tengah berada di atasnya sekarang adalah nyata.

"Karena itu, ayo kembali bersama. Dengan teman-teman yang lain."

"... aku juga minta maaf."

_"Shouto, coba katakan perasaanmu pada Midoriya dengan benar. Kau pasti tidak melakukannya dengan baik, 'kan?"_

Kalimat itu terlintas di benak Shouto. Ibunya benar, dia tidak jelas ketika mengatakan kemauannya pada Izuku. Dia memilih lari dan takut tersakiti. Setidaknya, ia ingin sebuah kesempatan walau hanya sekali—dan dia tidak ingin menyesal karena tak pernah mengatakannya.

"Midoriya, aku ... menyukaimu."

Telinga Izuku memerah hebat. Mendengar dari orang lain sangat berbeda daripada mengetahui sendiri. Shouto sudah memandangnya intens dan mengharapkan jawaban.

Izuku teringat jawabannya semalam tidak memuaskan. Ia menelan ludah sebelum menanggapi konfesi Shouto. Izuku tak bisa berhenti merasa malu, omong-omong. Padahal ia pikir orientasi seksualnya tidak ke arah sana.

"Ti-tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?"

Shouto refleks membawa Izuku dalam peluknya, membuat lelaki berambut ikal hanya pasrah. Jantungnya berdebar tanpa ingin, pun ia merasa hangat.

"Terima kasih, Midoriya."

Tanpa harus bercermin pula, Izuku bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

Apa ini adalah efek _quirk_ milik pemuda dengan warna rambut merah-putih?

_(Tapi sepertinya tidak, huh?)_

* * *

End

* * *

**Omake #1:**

"Midoriya, aku mengantuk."

Siang itu mereka memutuskan membaca buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan di halaman belakang. Shouto menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon. Sedang Izuku di sebelahnya masih sibuk membaca.

"Tidur sebentar tidak apa, Todoroki-_kun_."

Kepala Shouto jatuh di pundak kanan Izuku beberapa detik kemudian. Pemuda hijau mendadak merasa hangat. Apa karena sisi kiri Shouto yang sekarang menyentuhnya?

Tapi kenapa detak jantungnya mendadak tak karuan begini?

* * *

**Omake #2:**

Izuku masih belum yakin tentang perasaannya sendiri. Seisi kelas juga tidak ada yang bertanya dan mereka tak pernah berniat mengumumkannya. Meski kemungkinan besar mereka tahu backstreet di antara kedua teman mereka.

Sore itu Izuku menonton acara televisi bersama yang lain di ruang santai. Shouto tidak hadir karena katanya membantu di agensi milik Ayahnya. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Shouto terlihat tampil di televisi. Rupanya media sedang meliput evakuasi di kota sebelah, yang ternyata berisi tim pahlawan dari kantor agensi Endeavor.

Ochako membawakan soda kalengan untuk mereka semua sambil menonton. Ia duduk di sofa bersama dengan Izuku dan Tenya. Sementara yang lain sibuk main UNO di karpet bawah.

Tayangan berita sore itu cukup mengejutkan karena adegan cium pipi dari seorang wanita yang telah diselamatkan Shouto dari bawah reruntuhan. Kamera tidak berfokus pada situ, hanya saja kebetulan sekali bisa terlihat di sudut layar. Tulisan LIVE di bagian kanan atas juga meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah editan.

Shouto sendiri tak bereaksi apa-apa, dia segera berlalu ke titik evakuasi lain.

"Wah, andai saja aku setampan Todoroki." Denki berandai-andai. Mineta berteriak marah karena berani-beraninya Shouto melakukan hal itu tanpa dirinya di sana.

Ochako menoleh. "Mengejutkan sekali, ya? Mido—" **KLAK**.

_Pssshh_

"Midoriya?!"

_(Soda kalengan telah remuk; binasa atas nama cinta.)_

_(Mungkin sebaiknya Shouto berdoa?)_

* * *

**Omake #3**

"Jadi waktu itu apa yang dibicarakan Hatsume?" Ochako pada suatu pagi bertanya, ketika mereka mengantar fotokopi bersama Tenya sebagai bahan ajar kali ini.

Izuku berusaha mengingatnya. "Oh, Hatsume-san sedang ada keperluan untuk membeli suku cadang, jadi ia memberikan kunci lab padaku agar aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

* * *

**Omake #4**

"Midoriya, bisakah aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?" tanya Shouto ketika berhenti di sebelah mejanya.

"Bisa tapi ... kenapa, Todoroki-_kun_?" Izuku tidak keberatan, tapi sangat jarang melihat Shouto meminta sesuatu seperti ini tanpa alasan. Toh mereka masih dalam tahap penjajakan.

Istirahat siang itu, Shouto menunjukkan selembar kertas di meja Izuku. Izuku melotot heboh.

"Todoroki-_kun_, kita masih sekolah!"

"Ini untuk jaga-jaga."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana!"

"Bukankah lebih baik mengisinya mulai dari sekarang? Kau juga akan jadi seorang Todoroki—"

"Todoroki-_kun_!"

Kadang Izuku berpikir, kekasihnya ini _sedikit_ tidak masuk akal.

_(Tertulis dan tertera di bagian paling atas; Formulir Pernikahan)_

* * *

**A/N**:

Aku suka banget sama lagu Koi wo Kataru Shijin ni Narenakute. Terus pas denger kemarin nostalgia banget (lagu lawas sih) lalu aku kebayang tddk.

Koi wo Kataru Shijin ni Narenakute artinya kira2 "Aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang pujangga cinta." nantoka. Yang lagi maboc asmara sangat kurekomen, apalagi yg jadi secret admirer /hoe

Sekian dan terima kasih sudah membaca. Ada kekurangan mohon dimaafkan karena bikinnya cuma lima jam. Orzzz. Biarkan saya tepar. #rebahan

Balasan review :

**hanazawa kay**: Sekarang Shouto sudah jadi anak cakep, tangguh dan pemberani, kok! Terima kasih telah membaca dan untuk jejaknya.

* * *

**xoxo** : makasih banget tapi aku merasa ini masih sinet. Hahaha itu scene hujan2an terinspirasi dari diri aku sendiri yg galau di jembatan pas ujan LOL #yhapan. Such anak alay #emang. Sebenernya cukup bingung nulisnya karena jujurrrr banget karakterisasi Todo itu ... paling susah. Dia orang yang gajelas maunya apa #disate. Jadi pas nulis bagian itu aku berusaha seanu mungkin (?) sebagai seorang jomblo blo blo (bergema)

Terima kasih sudah (sering) membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Kalau bisa mari layarkan bersama biar jadi sekai de ichiban OTP-sama#nyanyi

* * *

**eL-Vtrich**: yosh ini sudah lanjut ... makasih untuk jejak di ff sebelumnya juga. Mari kibarkan kapal ini bersama~~~~

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk semua yang baca ini.

siluman panda


End file.
